


Waking Up In The Arms Of Love

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, loving wincest, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how do the Winchesters wake up in the morning? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In The Arms Of Love

Two sets of strong arms unwound themselves from languid sleepy bodies, regret for the loosening of their hold already impacting on their owners.

There was no greater pleasure or comfort that could equal the touch on touch of their bodies, tanned skin a flimsy covering for the bone deep love they bore each other.

It was everything and nothing; everything they'd ever wanted and nothing less than their entire world.  
Dean released a profound sigh as he rolled away from his brother's embrace, out of the bed and onto his feet.  
There was no getting away from the fact that until they walked this earthly path, there would be other matters to deal with over and above spending twenty-four hours a day lounging on their foam mattress paradise.

Grunting at the loss of his sibling's vicinity, Sam flopped onto his belly and Dean couldn't resist a slap to the perky ass openly exposed for his perusal.  
"Sorry, dude. Maybe you should learn to roll onto your back instead," he grinned completely unrepentant.

Sam raised his head, turning his face to glare at his brother, all mussed hair and flushed cheeks from the warmth of the bedcovers and his all night entwinement with Dean, looking to his enamoured big brother's eyes, totally adorable.

"I'll take my chances ass up," he snorted. "Hate to think what you'd do if it was my cock on show!"

"Wuss," Dean sentenced. "Anyway your cock is a protected species and I don't go around attacking pandas!"  
"Ha fucking ha" was the pissed reply before Sam burrowed his head, ostrich -style beneath the pillow. 

Chuckling as he padded naked and bare-footed along the corridors of the bunker to enjoy his first caffeine hit of the day, Dean reckoned that maybe all the pain and suffering he and Sam had been subjected to by supernatural freaks who'd had nothing better to do with their crappy existences than fuck up two innocent kids' lives, hadn't all been in vain, for now he had Sam eternally by his side, and if the three little words were still difficult to pronounce, Dean's hands, lips and body said 'I love you' more eloquently than mere words ever could.

When Dean ambled back to the bedroom, two steaming cups of coffee in hand, Sam was exactly where he'd left him, his long lean body stretched out full length except for the shaggy head hidden under the pillow.  


Mentally shaking himself, Dean wondered if some spell or enchantment had been cast unaware to make him experience such overwhelming desire for his own kid brother.  


At the vista of Sam's nude body, smooth tanned skin peppered with the occasional scar, eternal mementos of their dangerous lives, Dean was torn between guzzling down the black aromatic brew or guzzling his brother.  


He debated for a second, a mug in each hand, similar to a statue of justice weighing the scales. But then Dean smiled, why choose?  
First he'd have his caffeine, then his brother!

Even if Sam huffed and protested they had work to do, Dean knew how to persuade the kid otherwise.  


Sam was a not-so-secret cuddler who loved making out with long drawn sloppy kisses, just like the big girl he was, after which the geek was so aroused that he'd agree to anything Dean desired. And Dean desired everything!

"Dude, you gonna hibernate under there all day? We got stuff to do."  
Sam peeked out from beneath the pillow, eyes zoning on on the coffee.  
"You wanna work?" he frowned, sceptical of Dean's enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, man. Gotta get with the programme."

Sam pulled himself up, crossing his long legs yoga style and holding out a hand to take one of the cups while squinting suspiciously at his sibling, but reassured by his innocently bland expression.

"Ok. There's that article I need to finish researching in the local newspaper, weird kidnappings of elderly citizens from retirement homes...."  
"Yeah," Dean interrupted settling his ass on the bed next to his brother. "It looks all set to feature in our top ten of most interesting cases," he added with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Just because it involves senior citizens doesn't mean it's not important," Sam reprimanded him.

"Chill dude. I didn't mean it like that, but if it had been strippers or 'working girls', the job would have more 'oomph'."

"Oomph! I swear you can still surprise me Dean with your grasp of the English language."

"Hey, I'm an educated guy though my specialty is the workings of the human body," Dean grinned, twitching his eyebrows a la Groucho Marx!

Dipping a finger in his coffee, Dean put it to his brother's lips, tracing their outline, causing Sam to focus questioning eyes on him.

But as though mesmerized by a seductive cobra, Sam stilled while Dean's face moved ever closer to lick the drops from his mouth.

"Was this the work you were so eager to get into?" Sam muttered, but ultimately there was no resistance in him at Dean's stimulation and when the older man relieved him of his cup, placing both on the side-table, Sam allowed himself to be cossetted by his big brother with lingering kisses and languid caresses until Dean filled his entire world, all his senses succumbing to his big brother's talented lovemaking.

The end


End file.
